Goth Bride
by SamApeace
Summary: For Cupcakes11,here's an early Easter present! Jack Frost and Sharlene were destined to be married,but then it gets messed up when Jack messes up his vows and flees towards the graveyard,where he accidentally marries Sam. Can Jack clear up this misunderstanding and go back to the Land of the living? Parody of the movie 'Corpse Bride'.
1. Cast list

**Enjoy this story that I came up with! I came up with it after watching Corpse Bride.**

**All characters and OC's belong to their rightful owners.©**

* * *

**Cast List:**

**Victor Van Dort: Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) **

**Corpse Bride/Emily: SamApeace a.k.a Sam (My OC)**

**Victoria: Sharlene Thomas (Cupcakes11 OC) **

**Mrs. Van Dort: Gabby Frost (1998's Jack Frost)**

**Mr. Van Dort: Jack Frost (1998's Jack Frost)**

**Extra with Mr. And Mrs. Frost: Charlie Frost (1998's Jack Frost)**

**Mrs. Everglott: Daphne Thomas (Cupcakes11 OC)**

**Mr. Everglott: Hugo Thomas (Cupcakes11 OC)**

**Extra with the Thomas family: Munro Thomas(older brother)Maisie Thomas(grandmother),Gideon,Rupert,Iggy Thomas(younger triplet brothers) (Cupcakes11 OC's)**

**Emil: Bertram (Jessie)**

**Hildegarde: Jessie (Jessie)**

**Scraps: Zero (The nightmare before Christmas)**

**Bonejangles: Achmed (The Jeff Dunham Show)**

**Ms. Plum: Colette (Ratatouille)**

**Elder Gutknecht: Professor Dumbledore (Harry Potter series)**

**Pastor Gastwells: Rasputin(only he won't be evil) (Anastasia)**

**Lord Barkis: Pitch (Rise of the Guardians)**

**Maggot: Mr. Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach)**

**Spider: Charlotte (Charlotte's Web)**

**Mayhuew: Dr. John Becker (Becker)**

**Misc. Characters: As themselves **

* * *

**Hope u guys enjoy this! I'll update on my other stories as soon as possible!**

**Till next Time!**

**R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**

**~SamApeace**


	2. Chapter 1:According to plan

**Here's the beginning of Goth Bride.**

**Thank you Cupcakes11,Detective88,and DisneyGal1234 for reviewing and favoring!**

**And Cupcakes11,for Sharlene's parents,instead of them being evil,how bout if they're just cranky and nervous,because they might end up on the streets. So they're just panicking about it. They won't be evil.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Voice Actors/Actress'**

**Starring:**

**Chris Pine: Jack Frost**

**Taylor Swift: SamApeace a.k.a Sam**

**Bella Heathcote: Sharlene Thomas **

**Shane Richie: Hugo Thomas**

**Tracey Ullman: Daphne Thomas**

**Michael Keaton: Jack Frost I**

**Kelly Preston: Gabby Frost**

**Joseph Cross: Charlie Frost**

**Kevin Chamberlin: Bertram **

**Joey Massey: Gideon,Rupert,Iggy Thomas**

**Jordan Rodrigues: Munro Thomas**

**Diana Rigg: Maisie Thomas**

**Debby Ryan: Jessie**

**Christopher Lloyd: Rasputin**

**Jeff Dunham: Achmed**

**Jude Law: Pitch **

**Julia Roberts: Charlotte **

**Ted Danson: Dr. John Becker**

**David Thewlis: Mr. Earthworm**

**Richard Harris(R.I.P) & Michael Gambon: Professor Dumbledore**

**Janeane Garofalo: Colette**

* * *

We see a notebook being open to a blank page. Then the mysterious person grabs a writing pen and begins to draw a butterfly that he had caught. The man had hair as white as snow,blue eyes,pale skin. He wore a blue-hooded sweater with frost that covered the part where the neck goes,a pair of brown pants,and he was also bare-footed. His name was Jack Frost. Well he's Jack Frost the second because of his father named Jack Frost,who has a rock band. Jack also had a mother named Gabby and an older-brother named Charlie. When he finished drawing the butterfly,he closed his book,opens the window,and sets the creature free. He watched in amusement as the small blue creature took flight.

The butterfly flew past buildings of their town. Then it flew past a fishing market that had two workers named Dr. John Becker and Jake(A/N: Becker) that were chopping off the fishes heads. They worked for the fishing company that the Frost family owned.

Then two men that were walking around town,greeted each other. Then we see a tall dark cloaked figure. Soon the town criers Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons(A/N: Family Guy) were giving another news report.

"Here ye! Here ye! Ten minutes until the Frost and Thomas wedding rehearsal!,"-shouted Tom and Diane.

Not noticing the dark figure,he shoo's the butterfly away from him. Then John Becker gets up onto the carriages front seat and gets the horses to the Frost's residence. As he was making his way there the carriage went past an old woman named Roseanne Connor(A/N: Roseanne) that was walking by and almost got hit by the carriage.

"Watch it,Becker!,"-she shouted and continued to walk away.

Soon the carriage parks in-front of the house. Then John Becker gets off and waits for the Frost family. Jack saw the carriage from his window,but he gave out a shy and nervous smile.

Then we see a couple getting out of their home. The first to open the door was a woman. She had curly blonde-light brown hair,was wearing a brown sweater,a white shirt,with a red-velvet skirt and black heels;she is Gabby Frost,wife to famous rock star Jack Frost I. Then we see a man come out behind the woman. He had blue eyes,light brown hair,black jacket,blue pants,and a black hat. He was the famous Jack Frost. Behind the couple comes a young boy in his early twenties. He had light brown hair like his father. He wore a white/red jacket,with his dark blue pants. His name was Charlie Frost,Jack's older brother. They were all eager because of Jack getting married. As they got out of the house,they began to sing.

**Gabby: It's a beautiful day!**

**Jack I: Its a rather nice day!**

**Gabby: A day for a glorious wedding!**

**Charlie: A rehearsal mother**

**To be perfectly clear!**

**Gabby: A rehearsal for a glorious wedding!**

Then Jack I,places a shawl around Gabby. It had a head of a possum. Then Gabby took out her fan. Then they walk down the stairs.

**Jack I: Assuming nothing happens,that we don't really know.**

Then Gabby stops,because there was a puddle of water in her way.

**Gabby: That nothing unexpected interferes with the show.**

Then John Becker uses his working apron for Gabby to walk across.

**Jack I,Gabby,Charlie: And that's why everything**

**Every last little thing,**

**Every single tiny microscopic little thing must gooooo...**

Gabby removes Becker's fishing hat for a black top hat. Then she twirls around the carriage removing the fish/rock band ads.

**Gabby: According to plan!**

**Jack I: Our son will be married**

**Gabby: According to plan! **

**Jack I: Our family will be carried**

**Jack I,Gabby,Charlie: Elevated to the heights of society!**

Then Gabby and Jack I,dance around the carriage,as Charlie removes the last fish/rock band ad.

**Gabby: To the costumed balls**

**Jack I: In the hallowed halls**

**Gabby: Rubbing it in with finest **

**Charlie: And having crumpets with Her Highness**

Behind a statue,the dark figure overheard and smiled in a very sinister way.

**All: Will be there,** **will be seen,**

**Having tea with the Queen!**

**We'll forget everything**

**That we've ever ever been.**

Becker opens the carriage door,letting Gabby enter first. Suddenly her dress gets stuck and is having trouble getting in. Then Jack I and Charlie help her out.

"Dang it! My skirt! Jack! Charlie! Help me!"

"Where is Jack? We'll be late!,"-she said in a serious way.

Then right across from the village,a couple watches from the window. But they were very upset and nervous. The man who watched out the window with his binoculars was Hugo Thomas,and next to him was his wife Daphne Thomas.

"Fish merchants...and rock stars,"-she said to her husband in an upset way.

**Daphne: It's a terrible day**

**Hugo: No don't be that way!**

**Daphne: It's a terrible day for a wedding**

Then they stop looking out the window.

**Hugo: It's a sad sad state of affairs were in**

**Daphne: That has led to this ominous wedding!**

**Hugo: How could our family have come to this?**

**Both: To marry off our daughter **

**to the ****nouveau-rich**

**Daphne: They're so common**

**Hugo: So course **

**Daphne: Oh it couldn't be worse! **

"Couldn't it be worse,mother! I'm afraid I disagree!,"-said a boy in his early twenties. He had black short hair,that was in an 80's retro style. He wore a red/blue stripped hoodie with a white shirt,dark jeans,and grey/red Nike sneakers. His name was Munro Thomas,Sharlene's older brother.

"Our sons right,dear,"-said Hugo in disappointment.

"I mean look,"-he said and opened up the safe. Which revealed nothing,but cobwebs.

"They could be land-rich,bankrupt aristocracy. Without a penny to their name,just like you and me."

Then,Daphne wipes her finger inside the safe,and was covered in dust.

"Oh dear!,"-she exclaimed as she took out a piece of tissue and wipes her finger. Then their maid Jessie comes and cleans the safe.

**All: And that's why everything,every last little thing,**

**every single tiny microscopic little thing must gooo...**

Then,Daphne closed the safe,as Jessie walked away. Then comes Bertram,the Thomas family's butler,placing a portrait to cover the safe. Then we see Daphne and Hugo walking down the hallway,filled with more portraits of the Thomas families ancestors. And Bertram making the portraits stand up straight.

**Daphne: According to plan**

**Hugo: Our daughter will wed**

**Daphne: According to plan **

**Hugo: Our family led**

**Both: From the depths of the deepest poverty**

**Daphne: To the noble realm**

**Hugo: Of our ancestry**

Then the couple stops by a portrait of a beautiful teenage girl. She had medium length black hair with a tiny bit of layering snipped vertically into the ends,fair skin,and red brown eyes. She was Sharlene Thomas.

**Daphne and Hugo: And who would have guessed in a million years**

**That our daughter with a face,of an otter of disgrace**

**Would provide our ticket to a rightful place**

* * *

***Sharlene's Room***

Moments later,we see Sharlene in her room,along with Jessie and her grandmother Maisie Thomas. Jessie was getting her coarsest's laced. Then Sharlene gave a small sigh.

"Oh Jessie,grandma,what if Jack and I don't like each other?"

"Sharlene,sweetheart-",her grandmother was about to assure her when Daphne and Hugo heard Sharlene's conversation and were right at the door.

"Shalene,as if love has anything to do with marriage!,"-Daphne scoffed. "Do you suppose your father and I,like each other?"

"Surely you must...a little,"-answered Sharlene to her mother. Then Daphne and Hugo looked at each other and said.

"Of course!,"-they both exclaimed.

"Jessie! Get those coarsest's laced properly. I can hardly hear her speak without gasping!,"-Daphne said in a sarcastic way.

* * *

***Frost residence***

Moments later,Jack comes out of the house and gets inside the carriage. Then Becker motions the horses to move. Jack looked out the window nervously. Then his brother Charlie patted him on the shoulder.

"You've certainly hooked a winner this time,bro,"-said Charlie.

"Now all you have to do is real her in!,"-added Gabby in a scheming voice.

"Im already reeling mom,"-he said in a nervous voice. He surely wasn't excited about this.

"Mom,dad,Charlie. Shouldn't Sharlene marry a lord,or someone of higher regard?" Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!,"-asked his father Jack I.

"Nonsense! We're every bit as good as the Thomas'. I always knew I deserved better than to be a fish merchants/rock stars wife,"-said Gabby as she fixed her hair and fanned herself a bit.

"But...I've never even spoken to her,"-said Jack.

"Well,at least that works in our favor,"-shrugged Jack I. Then they heard Becker coughing up a storm. Annoyed,Gabby raised her voice,Jack I,Charlie,and Jack covered their ears as Gabby said: "Becker! Silence with that blasted coughing!"

* * *

***Back at the Thomas residence***

Bertram was going down the stairs and dusting them at the same time. Then Daphne and Hugo are at the top of the stairs,before they go down,Daphne speaks to her husband.

"Marriage is a partnership. A little tit for tat. You'd think a lifetime of watching us..." Then Daphne began to sing.

Daphne: **Might have taught her that...**

Daphne: **Might have taught her...**

Hugo: **Everything must be...**

Daphne: **Everything must be...**

Both: **Everything must be perfect!****  
**

The couple walk down the stairs singing,while outside of their house,the Frost family arrived and they were singing,too.

Frost/Thomas family couples: **Perfect!**

**That's why everything,every last little thing.**

Gabby was fixing Jack's white hair. Then she grabbed him.

**Every single tiny microscopic little thing must goooo...**

Then Gabby rings the doorbell. Then while she waits forth editor to be answered,she gets Jack ready.

**According to plan!**

Then Bertram opens the door,only to see Gabby with her back turned,talking to Jack on standing up straight. "Stand up straight,dear,"-she told Jack. Then she turned around and gave a nervous laugh to Bertram. Then she,Jack I,Charlie,and Jack went inside. As they were walking in,Gabby was oohing about the house. She looked all over of her surroundings.

"Oh...oh my such a grandeur! What impeccable taste!,"-she exclaimed. Then Jack walked in nervously. Bertram gave a serious hmph. Then Bertram closed the door.

"Hmph,not as big as our place,"-said Jack I. "A little shabby,isn't it?"

"Hush,now,"-Gabby hissed to her husband. Then they came face to face with Daphne and Hugo. Then Bertram began to introduce them.

"Lord and Lady Thomas. Mr. and Mrs. Frost,"-he said and introduced everybody to each other.

"Why you must be miss Daphne. Well I must say,you don't look a day over twenty,"-said Jack I,but then Gabby hit him in the shoulder with her fan. Then Daphne looked at her husband and whispered. "Smile darling,smile,"-she said to her husband.

Hugo reluctantly tried to smile. Then he ended up giving Gabby and Jack I,a small but crooked smile.

"Well hello. What a pleasure,welcome to our home!,"-he introduced to the Frost family.

"Why thank you,"-said Gabby as she fanned herself a bit.

"We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room,"-Daphne said to her guests. Then,she and Hugo led the adults to the room,as Charlie went to hang out with Munro.

"Oh do come this way,please,"-said Daphne. Then she and Gabby went on chatting. "Oh,I love what you've done to the place,Daphne! Who's your decorator?"

* * *

As the adults and Charlie left,Jack was all alone in the living room. He looked around,and then felt a piano key. Then he picked his head up and saw the door of the west drawing room close. Then he played more keys,then he checked,but no one wasn't around. Then he continued to play. He was really enjoying it. He was lost in the music.

Meanwhile,Sharlene's in her room fixing her hair. As she was fixing it,she heard piano music playing. Curious,she went to go listen. She saw a handsome young man with hair as white as snow,playing the piano. She then walked down the stairs.

Jack was so into the music,that he didn't realize that there was a girl standing right behind him. Then he turned around for a second and saw Sharlene. He gasped. He was so startled,the chair fell,and he managed to catch the flower vase that was on the piano.

"Do forgive me,"-he said in a quiet voice.

"You play beautifully,"-Sharlene told him.

"I-I do apologize Miss Thomas. Excuse me,"-Jack said to her as he picked up th piano bench.

"Mother wouldn't let me near the piano. Music is too improper for a young lady. Too passionate,she says."

"Oh,that must be terrible. Miss Thomas,where's your chaperone?,"-Jack asked nervously.

"Perhaps,in the view of circumstances. You could call me Sharlene,"-she said.

"Yes of course,Sharlene,"-Jack said and fixed his hoodie.

"Yes,Jack?,"-Sharlene asked.

"Tomorrow,we are to be m-m-m,"-Jack tried to say,but was too nervous.

"Married,"-Sharlene finished for him.

"Yes,married."

Then Sharlene sat on the piano bench. "Since I was a child,I dreamed of my wedding day. I hoped to find some one that I was deeply in love with. Someone to spend the rest of my life with. Silly isn't it?,"-she asked.

"Yes silly,"-Jck said but then he corrected himself for what he said. "No! Not at all,"-he said,but just then,he accidently knocked over the little vase of flowers on the piano.

"Oh...oh dear! I'm sorry,"-he apologized to Sharlene. The Sharlene smelled the flowers and gave then to Jack. They looked at each other,but they zinged(A/N: Yeah,kind of like Mavis and Johnny did in Hotel Translyvania).

Just then their moment was ruined when Daphne walked in.

"What impropriety is this? You two shouldn't be alone together. Here it is one minute before five,and you're not at the rehearsal. Pastor Rasputin is waiting. Come at once,"-she said to the couple.

To be continued...

* * *

**So this is the end of chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Good news,I'm also publishing this story on DeviantART! Exciting,isn't it?**

**Well hope you guys enjoyed! Till next time!**

**R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**

**~SamApeace**


	3. Chapter 2: Rehearsal Disaster

**Here's chapter to guys! Just a few days ago,I submitted this story onto my DA page. Check it out there,as well!**

**Thank you Cupcakes11 and DisneyGal1234 for reviewing!**

**On with the story**

* * *

***Three hours later***

**"**Master Frost! From the beginning,again!,"-said a man named Pastor Rasputin

"With this hand,I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty,for I will be your wine. With this candle,I will light your way in darkness. With this ring,I ask you to be mine,"-said Rasputin.

Then he looks at Jack in a serious,yet anger face. "Let's try it,again!"

"Yes,yes of course,"-said Jack.

"With this candle." He then placed is candle on one that was lit,whcih was on the table,and tried to light it up.

"This candle...this candle,"-he said nervously. Then he turned around to see his mother shaking her head in embarrassment. Then he sees Sharlene's parents giving him a serious look. Then Rasputin clears his throat.

"Yes...with this candle,"-he says,then he accidentally blows it out when he gives out a small chuckle.

"Continue,"-said Rasputin. Just then the door bell rang. "Get the door,Bertram,"-Hugo said. Bertram goes and answers the door.

"Let's just pick it up,at the candle bit,"-continued Rasputin. Then Bertram comes and gives Hugo a card. "A Lord Pitch,sir,"-he said,then walked away. Then here comes a man that's wearing nothing,but black.

"I haven't ahead for dates. Apparently,I'm a day early for the ceremony,"-said Pitch. Just then,Hugo handed his wife Pitch's card. Then he whispered: "Is he from your side of the family?"

"I can't recall. Bertram,a seat for Lord Pitch,"-said Daphne. Then we see Bertram come in very quickly with a chair,and Pitch sits down. Jack and Sharlene stand there staring at the stranger. "Do continue,"-said Pitch.

Then Rasputin looks at Jack. "Lets try it again. Shall we,Master Frost?"

"Yes." Jack said and Sharlene helped light his candle. "Yes sir,"-said Jack and held his left hand instead of his right.

"Right,"-Rasputin whispered.

"Right. OH...right!,"-Jack realized and switched the candle to his left hand. Thne he held up his right hand. "With this...this...this."

Rasputin was so getting very frustrated of this. "Hand!,"-he said.

"With this hand,"Jack said and took Sharlene's hand and moved a few steps forward,"I will." Then suddenly he bumped into the table,almost knocking down the wine goblet.

"THREE STEPS! Three! Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married,Master Frost?,"-Rasputin yelled.

"No...no,"-Jack muttered.

"You do not?,"-asked Sharlene. Jack realized what he said,and tried to correct it.

"No. I meant that I do not wish to be married. That is,I very much want to,"-he said. Then,suddenly,Rasputin hits him in the head with his stick.

"OH!"

"Pay attention! Did you even remember to bring the ring?,"-Rasputin asked frustrated.

"The ring?,"-Jack asked clueless. Then he remembered. "Yes,yes of course." He was taking it out of his hoodie pocket. Jack I,gave a small thumbs up for his son. Suddenly,Jacks two fingers that were holding the ring got sweaty and dropped the ring. He quickly turned around,trying to get it.

"Oh no! Dropping the ring!,"-Daphne exclaimed.

"Does this boy want to get married?,"-Rasputin cried out.

"Oh disgrace!,"-Daphne cried when the ring went under her dress,and Jack going after it. He pulls it out from under Daphne's dress. Daphne was in complete shock. "Excuse me,"-said Jack and got the ring out.

"Got it!,"-he said. But,he completely forgot about the candle and then it goes silent. Daphne's dress was in flames. Daphne was panicking.

"Out of the way! You ninny,"-Hugo snapped and pushed Jack out of the way,trying to put the fire out using his foot.

"Oh my dear! Oh my dear!,"-people in the room were crying out. Then Bertram gives a smack on Jacks back for catching Hugo's wife on fire.

Gabby was trying to put out the fire,using her fan. "Oh,I hope that doesn't stain!,"-she exclaimed. Daphne,was so mad. "Stop fanning it!,"-she exclaimed to Gabby and threw her fan. Rasputin,with complete shock,closed his book,and gave out the defeated sigh.

"Get some water!,"-Gabby exclaimed to Jack I and Charlie.

"On my way,dear,"-said Jack I. Then we see a dark hand,with the wine goblet. The figure drops the wine on Daphne's dress,and the fire burns out. Pitch has saved the day. Then he motioned Bertram to come,he then threw the wine goblet,that landed on the tray Bertram was holding. Everyone looked at Pitch.

"Enough!,"-yelled Rasputin. "This wedding cannot take place! Until he is properly prepared!" Then everyone turns around to look at Jack. Rasputin gives Jack an angered face.

"Young man! Learn-your-vows,"-he said while pointing at Jack.

Jack looks at Daphne's parents,then turns around to look at his parents. His father,Jack I,gave him a disappointed face. While his mother gave him an angered face. Charlie stood there looking at his bother,just like his father.

Jack was so scared,he opened the door and ran as fast as he could.

After Jack left,Pitch gives a small chuckle.

"Well,he's quiet the catch. Isn't he?,"-he said to Sharlene. She felt so sorry for him. She wanted to follow him.

* * *

**Yeah so I guess this is the end of chapter three. It's getting late,it's about 11:10 p.m. from where I'm from.**

**P.S. Do u guys remember the scene from Corpse Bride when Victor drops the ring and turned around to go get it? Because it reminded me of this picture that I saw on DA! Drawing belongs to Nicktoonssquad.**

**Dang it! I can't even put the link on here. Look up for 'CB: What is this fuckery?'**

**Sorry if this is a short chapter. I did my best. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Till next time!**

**R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive critisicm is accepted!**

**~SamApeace**


End file.
